


Apocalypse, baby

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV), Wanted (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the zombie apocalypse and Drake and Keller make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



”Hit the fucking switch, Drake,” said Keller.  
”You’ll like it if I hit your switch,” said Eddie Drake and looked at the useless car.  
“Yeah. Can you fix it?”  
“No. It’s fucking fried, we should get a move on, and the zombies are coming.”  
“Great. Got any guns?”  
“Sure. You?”  
“A shank and a machete.”  
“Heavy artillery.”  
“Now let’s get going.”  
Drake huffed. Keller was dying to kill someone, or more likely some thing. When he got like that he could be unbearable.  
The makeup sex was usually worth the hassle of putting up with a testy Keller.  
They had more makeup sex than before the zombie apocalypse that was for damn sure.

*  
Drake was almost sure Irene and Connie was alive. He hoped so at least.  
He couldn’t bear to think about dead loved ones right now.  
Keller remained sure one of his exes was safe in New York. Her name was Bonnie.  
He was gonna try to find her.  
If she was alive, and not a zombie at least.  
*  
Keller was a con, but on the road it hardly mattered.  
Eddie Drake had spent his life chasing people like Keller, but now they were allies against the walking dead.  
Plus the sex.  
Couldn’t pass that up. Keller knew more than his share of tricks. He almost didn’t miss Connie.  
*  
They ran into more survivors, some of them were familiar to Keller. Ex-felons from Oz.  
An Irish hoodlum called O’Reily and a Latino called Miguel Alvarez. Keller and O’Reily seemed to have some history.  
Though not of the lovey-dovey kind. O’Reily was so straight he couldn’t even think of guy love without retching. More fool him.  
Drake was happy he wasn’t that foolish at least.  
*  
They took down a few zombies, but almost lost Alvarez in the process. Luckily the corpses didn’t bite him. Keller had a lucky night and wiped away a bunch of the living dead while Drake helped him.  
Drake agreed to share a room with Keller when they sought refuge at a farm later.

*  
“Wanna fuck?” asked Keller.  
It’s what he always asked when they were alone, and there was time.  
“Sure,” said Drake. It was his usual answer.  
There were dead people walking the earth, but he had needs. Keller was pretty damn good at fulfilling them, no questions asked.  
Keller said nothing more, just kissed him hard, and pulled at his dick through his pants.  
Drake responded, and shoved his tongue into Keller’s warm, hungry mouth.  
His hands were fierce on Keller’s arms, ripping at the torn, sweaty t-shirt.  
Keller had his hand down Drake’s pants, and he was jerking him off urgently.  
Drake moaned and sighed while Keller worked him relentlessly.  
He came hard, staining his pants.  
“Fuck, “ he said. “Oh fuck, Keller.”  
“I know,” said Keller.  
Drake pulled at Keller’s pants and sank to his knees.  
He sucked the hard dick, and felt Keller’s eager hands in his hair.  
“Yeah, come on baby,” said Keller breathlessly.  
He did, running his tongue over the head. Keller thrust and he took it, thinking of when Connie did this for him.  
Keller came, and the taste was uniquely his.  
He tasted like earth and sweat; so alive it was almost impossible to believe it.  
Something precious and human in this place of the dead.  
It also amused Drake to think of Ryan hearing the noise the must have made, and trying to block it from his oh so straight virgin ears.  
No doubt thinking about his lady doctor instead.  
The dead were walking the earth, no time for anything but survival and sex.  
Drake liked to think that the last of days meant he was free at last.  
Of course, that was mostly bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this 2014 Oz magi wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Eddie Drake/Chris Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Two bad-ass motherfuckers.  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: Apocalypse (or post-apocalypse)  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
